


夜神X魔尊5

by Mohui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohui/pseuds/Mohui





	夜神X魔尊5

夜神X魔尊5

 

润玉还趴在自己背后哭唧唧，手臂上的龙鳞若隐若现，起码现在润玉还有一半是人形，不然再过一会只怕就真得面对一条活生生的龙了！  
下定主意的旭凤托起龙尾，一手抱着润玉的腰将他重新压在草丛里，刚才还梨花带雨的人立刻止住了哭声。旭凤不得不仔细将润玉的尾巴看了个遍，以龙族的样貌来说的确称得上漂亮好看，不过除了腹部底下扬起的孽根，整条尾巴没哪处看着像能进去的。  
淦！  
不等他开口，润玉就一把搂着他脖子亲上来，两人的位置瞬间调转，正欲说话的魔尊只发出了些暧昧的喉音。  
“……臭小子。”卡着身上人的脖子刚将他拉开，大腿根便贴上了个热乎乎的东西，比之人类大了些许的龙根浮现出狰狞的红色，看起来已忍耐了许久。再抬脸看向润玉，小脸又委屈又难过。  
“旭凤你快帮帮我，疼。”  
旭凤凤目圆瞪又想去掐他的脸，世间还没人敢在他魔尊身上这样造次的，现下还要得寸进尺，真以为自己不敢对他动手吗？邪笑一声握住润玉龙根，触感比想象中温凉些，尖端一个小孔一抽一抽的，好似随时都会射出来，五指使力一捏，润玉整个人都软倒下来，深色眼眸浮现一层雾气，唯有底下那物坚硬如铁比刚才还大了几分。  
“难受……旭凤，求求你了。”  
粉色脸颊蹭过旭凤胸前肌肉，润玉万般讨好，柔软的睫毛时不时刮在他身上。白瓷般的肌肤亦染上沾染热度的红。魔尊容貌本就冠绝六界，如今在他无意识的撩拨下竟有了丝害羞，与跟舞姬那种寻欢作乐不同，润玉那种小心翼翼的欲望在他眼中犹如人界裹着蜜糖的酸果，明知里面是酸的，却还是忍不住想咬一口。更别说这位天界的小夜神生得那么招人欺负。  
原本用力握着的手换做磨蹭的安抚，润玉的表情也不像刚才那般痛苦，旭凤看着唇间那条若隐若现的粉舌忍不住将自己两根手指塞进去，指尖戏弄般夹起那条软舌一松一拽，甚至探入他喉咙深处，润玉口中的津液沾在旭凤指上，不多时就将两根手指完全舔湿。  
“把我裤子脱了。”魔尊低沉的嗓音说道。  
“什……什么？”夜神双目圆睁差点咬了自己的舌头。  
“怎么，不愿意？”  
“愿，愿意的！”润玉满口答应，连忙用手去解旭凤的裤腰。笨手笨脚的还将一边扯开了个口，旭凤不耐烦的一蹬一踹将双腿抽出来，皮肤在山洞里泛着奶白的光泽，右脚腕扣着个银色带铃铛的脚环，衬着细瘦脚腕让润玉看直了眼。感觉到旭凤在自己脖子来回啃咬，润玉受宠若惊一般也轻柔的在他脸上留下一个个水印子。  
抹了把颊边口水，旭凤笑笑拿他打趣，“你还真是个水做的。”  
说话同时用沾着润玉口水的手指探向腿间，刚伸进一指便疼的皱起眉头，他堂堂魔尊从未做过承受一方，第一次怎可能轻易进去。润玉心疼的握住他手臂将手抽出来，双手扶着地面自己缓缓下移。魔尊一双长腿玉雕似的，握在手中滑凉一片，润玉顺着他腿根落下亲吻，接着满口含住魔尊半勃的阳具，阖眼吞吐的同时以手揉搓两个囊袋。  
且不说这画面有多香艳，服侍自己的口舌绝对花了所有力气取悦自己。旭凤闭眼以手按住胯间的脑袋，挺腰让自己探入他喉咙更深处，润玉身子一颤，连龙尾都胡乱摆起来，如此反复十来次，直到一股带着腥味的液体灌入他口中，旭凤才松了箍住他脑袋的手。  
润玉被呛得连连咳嗽，即使吐出一些也有好多吞进肚子，谁还不是个打小娇惯大的，现在受了这一遭，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的直往外掉。魔尊一看便知自己一时大意触了这小子尺度底线，赶忙将人拽上来捧着脸亲了好多下，一面又带着歉意勾起嘴角。  
“我还以为你不介意呢，没想到这么受不住。”  
润玉气鼓鼓拍开他手，自两人见面来头一次露出不满的表情。旭凤搂住人用手舒缓他底下龙根，彼此笔尖贴在一起，到底润玉是半个龙身，用手不能完全泄出来，短暂的舒缓后反而更加难受。旭凤刚发泄过一次也不想等体内的火都凉了，双腿夹着润玉的腰将龙尾往自己怀里拢了拢，润玉龙根抵在紧窄的入口内心一阵悸动，最后还是耐着性子一点点磨蹭着进去，旭凤咬着牙关额头俱是汗水。发现他身体发颤的润玉很快停了动作。  
“很疼吗？”润玉亲亲他脸颊迅速用手抹掉又流出的眼泪，真没想到他在这种时候还这么爱哭。  
旭凤以手掐住他没几两肉的脸，只管双腿夹着他腰又往进送了几分，“本尊多年征战，大小伤口无数，这点疼算得了什么。”  
润玉神色一怔，望着他兀自轻笑的脸，忍不住又搂紧魔尊亲上去，此番缠绵火热，还有一丝感动在其中。之后两人再无言语只有不断的爱抚与律动，在花界圣地里做这世间最快乐满足的事。  
冥冥中一道青白的龙影与暗紫色的凤影先后而出，在两人上空争相飞舞。润玉闭塞的脉络感觉到一股浑厚的灵力流入，带着灼热蔓延了周身百骸，又很快转化成他最熟悉的水系。  
这……就是旭凤的力量吗？这样自己是不是就算属于他了。

随着润玉泄出来，灵修也宣告结束，旭凤推开他赶紧打坐调和，好在灵修对双方都有益处，即使匀了不少灵力给润玉他也不至于修为减少。  
打坐的魔尊面容冷峻的跟刚才判若两人，带着一丝疏离与强硬。润玉虽然担心也知道现在不要打扰他的好，只动作轻柔的捡起一旁的衣服给他披上。  
许久后旭凤睁开眼，润玉正将他脸侧一缕乱发拨到耳后，而自己只穿了件单薄里衣乖巧坐着，眼中俱是人畜无害的神色。  
旭凤猛地握住他手将人拽进怀里，犹如话本里邪派专有人设，“今天开始，你可就是我的人了，若敢背叛我，本座定把你挫骨扬灰。”  
润玉先是吃惊的眨眨眼，随即笑着的亲了他一口。

下次本尊再把你吃进嘴里。/看来以后得更用力才行啊。

此刻的两人内心盘算着。

 

等花界众人挖开乱石时旭凤已经带着润玉走了，等了好几日的燎原君看到他搂着润玉走进禺疆宫竟然有些欣慰，他就知道他家魔尊绝对敢啃天帝家的白菜。宽大的王位上旭凤侧坐着曲起一条腿踩在旁边，而润玉就坐在他怀里，远处看起来完全的小鸟依人。前来奉茶的妖娘纷纷低头实则内心碎了一地。尊上到底被这外来的勾搭走了，恨啊！  
“旭凤，我能不能在这住一段时间呢？”根本不知自己已经成了别人口中狐狸精的润玉还说话小心翼翼的。  
旭凤一面握着他手，转头向燎原君吩咐，“听到了吗？将我寝宫旁的齐葳殿打点一番给夜神殿下。”  
“哦是，属下马上去！”  
“昨日辛劳，我让侍女带你去梳洗一下，不然会身体不适。”说罢笑的意有所指。润玉正想说那你不一起吗结果看到周围还有不少妖娘顿时把话咽回肚子。  
“那好，我先去了。”起身跟着一位妖娘出去，身后旭凤摆摆手叫人都散了，倒抽了口冷气从旁边拿了垫子放在自己腰下，身后的伤口虽然在灵力治疗下已经好了五六分，但是疼总要持续上好几天，润玉看起来文文弱弱但床上也免不了男人本性，那日以龙身交缠，寻常人哪里受得？

润玉，你等本尊腰好了再收拾你！

 

TBC


End file.
